1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus to which power is supplied from a battery, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, reduction in size and weight has been required for an electronic apparatus such as a portable mobile phone or a digital still camera. As a power supply of the electronic apparatus, a battery pack is used, including a lithium-ion battery as a small and light battery with high energy density.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-178183 discusses an electronic apparatus that uses a secondary battery, such as a lithium-ion battery. The electronic apparatus detects a battery voltage supplied from the secondary battery thereto and to stop power supplied from the secondary battery thereto when the battery voltage is less than a predetermined value.
The lithium-ion battery has characteristics that internal resistance of the lithium-ion battery is varied depending on a temperature change thereof. At a low temperature of the lithium-ion battery, the internal resistance of the lithium-ion battery increases.
When supplying power to the electronic apparatus from the battery pack including the lithium-ion battery, at the low temperature of the lithium-ion battery, the internal resistance of the lithium-ion battery increases. Thus, the battery voltage supplied to the electronic apparatus from the battery pack sharply decreases.
When the battery voltage supplied to the electronic apparatus from the battery pack is sharply decreased, the electronic apparatus has a problem that the power supply of the electronic apparatus is not controlled before normally stopping operations of units in the electronic apparatus.
In this case, an error occurs in process of the electronic apparatus before stopping the power supplied to the electronic apparatus from the battery pack or in process for solving the error. It takes a long time to initialize the electronic apparatus.